The New Gryffindor
by Liz Jean Tonks
Summary: Severus desires to be in Slytherin. But when Lily is sorted into Gryffindor, he changes his mind. But how is he going to convince Slughorn to make him a Gryffindor?


Inspired by IWSC, Practise Round 1

Written for:

_**The Golden Snitch:**_

[School/House] Hogwarts/Hufflepuff

[Event/Prompt] Back to School/Write from a Slytherin Students POV

[Word Count] 2573

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_**: **Hogwarts Game Night Club**/**Dare** – **(Trait) Stubborn  
_**Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**_: prompt 242. (Hogwarts house) Gryffindor

Thanks to Mason for beta-reading :)

* * *

Severus was standing in the Great Hall. It looked impressive with the high ceiling imitating the sky. In front of him he could see the long staff table and behind that, the big hourglasses that were for now empty. Next to him were the even longer tables where the students were seated. They all watched the first-years with curiously and everyone seemed to be eager to start with the sorting.

The Sorting. Severus glanced over to Lily, who looked both nervous and excited, and he remembered how they had spoken about the Hogwarts houses.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," Severus had said. "It's the best one, by far. I'll be a Slytherin, I'm pretty sure I will be. And we just need to stay together."  
Lily had smiled. "I really hope we can stay together, too," she had said, "it would be horrible if we were in different houses."

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the staff table and in her hands, she held a big, brown hat. Without further explanation, it started to sing.

* * *

_Do not think I am a mere fabric_

_for perhaps I'm the most antic_

_I have developed my own tactic_

_come closer if you want to see a hat trick!_

_._

_You will be sorted only once_

_which is why my magic goes beyond_

_do not fear the decision I make_

_I know every student I take.  
_

_._

_I will decide the house for you_

_there's only one that's real and true_

_out of four I have to choose._

_don't worry, there is no misuse._

_._

_You might become one of Slytherin's snakes_

_cunning, ambitious he only takes._

_Perhaps you're more a boldly lion_

_Gryffindor will greet you home with triumph._

_Or a badger you might become_

_if you're kind and loyal to everyone._

_Left are the wittiest and smartest_

_Ravenclaw is happy to welcome these artists_.

* * *

With that, the Sorting began, and Severus waited anxiously for his name to be called; and even more anxiously, he watched Lily being sorted.

When her name was called, he was almost excited as she was, and he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"_Slytherin_," he whispered in his mind, "_please, let it be Slytherin. Please_."

The hat didn't shout the house at once. It took him quiet a while. Severus closed his eyes, pleading inwardly.

"Gryffindor!" he heard the hat shout. Severus tore his eyes open and stared at Lily, who was now getting up from the stool and turned around to the right-handed table.

"_No_," he thought. This couldn't be true.

The sorting went on, but Severus paid so little attention that he barely noticed his own name being called. Carefully, he approached the chair and sat down, suddenly realising that he wasn't so sure if he really wanted to be in Slytherin. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table, where Lily sat, and with her that boy from the train...

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and Severus waited. He was startled when he heard a quiet voice; he had expected the sorting to be done in silence.

_"Hm," _the hat said. _"I think we're quite clear, don't you think?"_

"_I'm not sure_," Severus thought, "_I'm not sure_ – "

_"But you want Slytherin, I can tell..."_

"_I want to be with Lily_."

_"But you're ambitious, I see that – and cunning – you will make the perfect fit for Slytherin – it would make you proud, wouldn't it?"_

The hat kept whispering in his hat, and Severus didn't know what to reply – it was like his thoughts were empty. Finally, the hat got silent as well.

_"I think you'll do best in _-

Slytherin!"

Severus opened his eyes and stared into the Hall. There were cheering shouts coming from the right side of the hall, but Severus couldn't help but glancing longingly over to the Gryffindor table. When he sat down, a blonde boy patted his back and offered him his hand.

"Hi," the boy said, "I'm Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin prefect."

Severus smiled weakly. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Severus didn't see Lily all evening, and it destroyed him. He had fantasised the entire summer about him and Lily hanging out at Hogwarts together – and now?

He couldn't say that his new classmates weren't being nice to him. Two of them had already come up and started to talk to him, but Severus hadn't felt like chatting. He knew exactly what he wanted: Being with Lily and chat with her. Everyone around him seemed boring compared to her.

He went to bed early. He had imagined his first day at Hogwarts quite differently.

* * *

The next morning when he went down into the Great Hall, he finally saw Lily again. She sat with some others at the Gryffindor table and was wearing her Gryffindor robes. Her smile grew wider when she spotted Severus.

"Sev!" she called, and waved her hand. He walked over to the Gryffindor table. It was pretty empty; only two other boys and a girl were sitting there. The two boys eyed Severus suspiciously and as he came closer he realised it was the two boys from the train.

"Good morning!" Lily said happily. "How did you sleep? I have to say, I think it's wonderful here, don't you think? What are you going to eat for breakfast?"

Severus looked around. Just now he noticed the many plates on the table that were filled with all kinds of delicious looking food.

"I don't know," he said, and glanced at the sheet of paper that was lying in front of her on the table.

"It's my timetable," Lily explained. "Professor McGonagall gave it to us this morning. Did you already get yours?"

Severus shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "So you've got Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws this morning?"

Lily nodded and was about to say something, when one of the boys cut in. "Why aren't you sitting with the snakes where you belong?" he said, eyeing Severus' robes. "You know, this is our table."

Lily glared at him and spoke up before Severus had the chance to come up with a reply. "He's my friend," she said sharply, "and I don't see why he can't be here. That's not for you to decide." Then she turned to Severus again. "Here," she said, pointing at the timetable as if there hadn't been an interruption. "It looks like we're together in Charms class, third period." She smiled at him. "So I'll see you there."

Severus smiled back. "Sounds good," he said. "I'll get myself something to eat. See you later, Lily."

"See you later!"

Severus thought he heard some giggles from the table, but he didn't turn around. When he sat down and helped himself to some toast, he realised that, in spite of the two idiots at Lily's table, he'd do anything be sitting over there with them.

* * *

For Severus, Potions Class was the first lesson to take place in Hogwarts, and he was thrilled. Potions clearly were clearly one of the most interesting subjects and he couldn't wait to get into it. Of course, it would have been even more fun with Lily. He didn't talk to any of the Slytherins; just like yesterday evening, all he could think about was her. He didn't want to make new friends, he wanted to be with his old friend. And he didn't like the fact that from now on, he had to live without her. Seeing her from time to time in the corridors and in classes simply wasn't the same as hanging out with her all day long. A week passed, and Severus still couldn't get used to the idea of living a life without her. Finally, he decided that he had to do something about it; or at least, try to do something about it. On Monday after Potions Class, he lingered a little longer.

Professor Slughorn looked up, surprised. "Severus!" he said. "Do you have a question?"

"I do, sir," Severus said nervously, wondering how he could bring his point across. "I was thinking about whether I could possibly be sorted into a different house."

The professor looked at him in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"I mean," Severus said hastily, "it's not like I don't want to be in Slytherin, it's just that, for personal reasons, I was wondering if a resort would be possible? Into Gryffindor, perhaps?"

Professor Slughorn was clearly bewildered. "I don't quite see the reason behind that," he said. "You should know that the Sorting Hat is never wrong, Severus, and that Slytherin is very happy to have you."

"I know that," Severus said, his heart beating faster. "But, sir, isn't there a way?"

"Is there a problem with your classmates?" Slughorn questioned.

"No," Severus said quickly. "Nothing of that sort. It's just that I really wish I was in Gryffindor."

"Hm," Slughorn said. "I don't know, Severus, I can't recall any student ever swapping houses – and I don't think this is a decision I can make alone, I will have to speak to the headmaster. Are you sure you can't tell me why you prefer Gryffindor?"

Severus hesitated. "Like I said, it's quite personal."

Slughorn considered him for a moment. Finally he said, "Alright. I will talk to Professor Dumbledore and we'll see what he thinks."

Severus nodded thankfully. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate that."

* * *

Professor Slughorn didn't waste any time; he came up to Severus the next afternoon after Potions class. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," he said. "He's waiting for you. You don't have any more classes today, do you?"

Severus shook his head. His heart was beating. His head of house showed him the way to Dumbledore's office and on their way, he could only think one thing: It has to work out.

He hadn't spoken a word to Lily yet about it; he didn't want her to get her hopes up if it didn't work out in the end. He couldn't wait to surprise her. He just wished Dumbledore would agree to his plan.

Nervously, he entered the office. Professor Dumbledore greeted him with a kind smile. Severus took a close look at the man, realising he had never been standing this close to the headmaster.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Severus smiled shyly and sat down. "Thank you, sir," he said anxiously.

"So," Dumbledore said, "Professor Slughorn tells me you don't wish to be in Slytherin."

"That's true," Severus said, squirming on his chair. "I would prefer to be in Gryffindor."

Dumbledore frowned. "You realise that the Sorting Hat always chooses the best house for the students?"

"I know," Severus said, "and I'm not suggesting that the Sorting Hat was wrong – not entirely, at least. You see, sir, I actually thought Slytherin might be the best house for me, but I've changed my mind."

"Hm," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "And why do you think Slytherin isn't the right house for you?"

"Because," Severus hesitated, "because before I went to Hogwarts, I met someone and we became friends, and now we're in separate houses."

Dumbledore waved his head. "But you can still stay friends, can't you?" he said gently. "Even if that friend is another house, how would that stop you from spending your freetime together?"

"That's what I was thinking, too," Severus said sadly. "But it's not as easy as it would seem, and the truth is, that I don't really have any friends apart from her." Severus couldn't look into Dumbledore's eyes; he didn't feel at all comfortable telling him all this. But if it was necessary to convince the headmaster...

"Hm," Dumbledore said, "I see."

Anxiously, Severus watched the professor.

"I will talk to Professor McGonagall, who's head of Gryffindor House, and we'll see what she thinks. I have to say this is quite an unusual situation. Most students settled in their houses very well, and I'm wondering how the others will react if we make an exception for you. And you might also take into account that the members of Gryffindor house are, as everybody as well, already used to their classmates and they might be very surprised to see you in their common room." He paused, and Severus could feel his heart sink. What if Dumbledore didn't let him switch houses?

"However," Dumbeldore went on, "if it means that much to you, I won't stop you." He eyed Severus. "I suggest that we meet again next Monday; by that time I'll have discussed the matter with the other professors, and you can set your mind."

Severus nodded in relief. This didn't sound too bad. He hoped Professor McGonagall wasn't going to have any rejections.

* * *

Indeed, when Professor Dumbledore called him in his office once more on Monday, he wore a happy smile.

"I've spoken to Professor McGonagall," he said. "Don't worry – I did not reveal your personal reasons for this resort – but she said that if I was sure I'm making the right choice, she had nothing to object. She's happy to welcome you in Gryffindor House."  
Severus beamed. He jumped down the staircases to find Lily.

He met her in front of the Great Hall, apparently she was just on her way up into the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily," he shouted happily. "Guess what!"

She turned to him in surprise. "What's the matter?" she asked, amused.

He beamed at her. "I'll be your new housemate!" he exclaimed. "I'm switching houses! Now I'm a Gryffindor as well!"

She looked surprised, but very happy as well. "That's wonderful, Severus," she said. "But how?"

"I just asked them," Severus grinned. He felt happier than ever before in his entire life. "And finally, Dumbledore said yes. I would've spoken to you earlier but I didn't want to talk about it until everything was settled."

Lily was about to answer, when Professor McGonagall joined them. "Good afternoon, Mr Snape," she said with a smile. "As far as I know, you're one of my lions now, aren't you?"

Severus grinned happily. "Yes, professor," he said.

She smiled, and drew her wand. She pointed it on Severus' robes and scarf. When Severus looked down, he saw how is clothes changed from green and silver to red and gold. The serpent and the Slytherin crest vanished and instead, the Gryffindor crest appeared.

"There you go," professor McGonagall said, when she had finished. "If you have any questions, you can always find me in my office. Ms Evans will introduce you to your prefects and your other classmates. I hope you'll feel right at home soon."

Severus thanked her, and then he turned to Lily. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the staircases. "Come," she said. "I'll show you our common room."

He followed her, not noticing the suspicious glances from two Gryffindor boys who just came out the Great Hall. James and Sirius stared after them as Severus and Lily walked up to Gryffindor tower, and they had furious expressions on their faces. They were both silently wondering why a Slytherin wore Gryffindor robes, and why he would go up to their common room – and they were silently promising themselves that they were going to give him a hard time if he didn't stop hanging around with Lily Evans...

But Severus did not know about that. At the moment, he knew only one emotion: Happiness.


End file.
